regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Show: It's Just A Regular Movie/Transcript
(The movie opens in Paramount Pictures, Hi-Five Ghost is seen flying pass the mountain. Into the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo, Mordecai's MGM reference was shown as a replacement for a mask in the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo.) *Pictures present, a Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animation, "Regular Show: It's Just A Regular Movie". *theme *J.G. Quintel, William Salyers, Sam Marin, Mark Hamill, Linda Cardellini, Minty Lewis, Roger Craig Smith, Courtenay Taylor, Janie Haddad Tompkins, Jeff Bennett, Paul F. Tompkins, Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, and Julian Dean *& Storyboarded by: Calvin Wong and Toby Jones *producer(s) by: J.G. Quintel, Greg Miller, Pendleton Ward, and Thurop Van Orman *and Directed by: J.G. Quintel (Scene cut to Pops' house, Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games.) *Mordecai: Come on, come on! *Rigby: Beat those losers! (Mordecai and Rigby defeated the final boss.) *Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! *Mordecai: Alright, dude. Let's have some lunch. *Rigby: Good idea. (Mordecai and Rigby walking to the kitchen to get some lunch. Benson appears walking to the living room, but heard, and he peak at Mordecai and Rigby eating their lunch.) *Benson: Hmmm. Those slackers are taking a break, eh. (He sneak to the TV and plug off the video game and walk out to the dump. Mordecai and Rigby entered the living room to play the video game.) *Rigby: Oh, yeah! Video game time! *Mordecai: WHAT?! (Mordecai and Rigby noticed the video game are gone.) *Rigby: Where is our video game? *Mordecai: I don't know! and Rigby heard the whistle. They rush to the window watching Benson taking their video game to the dump. They both gasp. Benson took it. *Rigby: Let's tell him! (They rush outside to Benson to stop him.) *Mordecai and Rigby: Benson! Benson! Stop! *Benson: What is it? *Mordecai: You took our video game? *Rigby: Why, Benson? *Benson: Because I'm taking this to dump. *Mordecai: No way! We're NOT slacking off! *Benson: Yes you are. Because you don't do you work, you don't listen to me, and YOU DON'T EVEN PLAY YOUR STUPID VIDEO GAME!!! *Rigby: We are doing our work, we listen to you. *Benson: Oh, really? Well I'll show you how to NOT slacking off. (He's start singing "No More Slacking Off".) *''You were slacking off,'' *''But you never work,'' *''Because you don't, even, listen to me.'' *''You were slacking off for million times'' *''But you never, never, ever listen to me right now.'' (Mordecai interrupted him.) *Mordecai: But Benson... (Benson continuing singing.) *Benson: *''Oh, really? Because you don't, even, play with those games'' *''Just you were slacking off,'' *''Your Mordecai and Rigby'' *''But you just, slacking off for whole day'' *''But you need to go back, and do your work.'' (Rigby interrupted him.) *Rigby: Seriously, Benson... (Benson continuing singing.) *Benson: *''Shush, Rigby, and be quiet'' *''Because your blue jay and a raccoon'' *''You live in the Park'' *''Because no more slacking off.'' *''No more slacking off'' *''No, more, slacking off!'' (Mordecai and Rigby interrupted him) *Mordecai and Rigby: Benson, no! (Benson finishing off his singing.) *Benson: *''NO, MORE, SLACKING OFF!'' (Mordecai and Rigby started to get pissed off.) *Mordecai: Alright, alright! We won't slack off again! *Rigby: We go back our work! (Scene cut to the Coffee Shop. Eileen and CJ are sitting down and talk about Mordecai and Rigby.) *CJ: I can't believe you got Rigby as a boyfriend! *Eileen: I know. And I can't believe you got Mordecai as a boyfriend! (CJ and Eileen heard someone's voiced.) *Unknown voiced: Will you be my girlfriend? *Unknown voiced 2: Yes! I will be your girlfriend! (CJ and Eileen turned to someone's kissing sound with his girlfriend.) *CJ: Who was that? *Eileen: I don't know. Maybe that must be Rigby's brother. *CJ: How did you know Rigby has his brother? *Eileen: Well, I'm just guessing. Somehow. *CJ: Should I called Mordecai? *Eileen: Well, I got to go. I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you are the Park. *CJ: See ya, Eileen. walked away doing her work, and CJ calling Mordecai. (''Scene cut to the Park, Mordecai and Rigby mowing the lawn. Mordecai's phone just rang and Mordecai answered it.) *Mordecai: Hello? *CJ: Hey, Mordecai. *Mordecai: Oh, hey, CJ. What you doing? *CJ: Oh, I'm at the Coffee Shop. Can I just tell you something? *Mordecai: Okay. *CJ: Rigby's brother has his girlfriend. *Mordecai: WHAT? Don? *CJ: phone Who's Don? *Mordecai: He was Rigby's younger brother. *CJ: Younger brother? Then how come he's taller than him? *Mordecai: Rigby was born first before him. (Rigby noticed that Mordecai and CJ phone talk about Don) *CJ: And Don... is that his name? *Mordecai phone: Yes. *CJ: Oh, right. His girlfriend with a fox. *Mordecai: WHAT?! Fox? Female? Uhh... I gotta go. See ya! (CJ noticed.) *CJ: confused Uhh... goodbye. (Back at the Park, Mordecai was puffed out.) *Rigby: Dude, are you okay? *Mordecai: I need to tell you something. *Rigby: What? *Mordecai: Your brother, Don, has his... (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost appears in this shot.) *Muscle Man: What's that, bro? You want to tell each others something? and hi-fives Hi-Five Ghost. *Rigby: Mordecai was telling me something. *Muscle Man: Oh, really? *Mordecai: Yeah! *Hi-Five Ghost: I know what Muscle Man was about to say it. *Muscle Man: You know who else what you telling each others something? *Mordecai: Who? (Muscle Man's start singing "MY MOM!") *Muscle Man: *MY MOM! *''My mom was very ugly *''She's born with her ugly face'' *''She was my worst mother in the whole wide world.'' *''My mom's has her ugly hair'' *''She's was just my mother'' *''When I was born, my mother's is so creepy. *''MY MOM! She's was nasty.'' *''MY MOM! She's was yucky.'' *''MY MOM! She's was the worst ugly mother in whole wide world!'' (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost rushed to Pops' house and Mordecai and Rigby followed them. Scene cut to the living room and Muscle Man showing Mordecai and Rigby about his mom) *''My mom's face was ugly and disaster,'' *''She's passed away 3 months ago,'' *''And she was buried at the funeral,'' (Muscle Man finishing of his singing.) *''YOU KNOW WHO ELSE LIKE (x4)? *''MY...MOM!'' (During the song was finish, the power just switched of. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost noticed the power switched off.) (Benson, Skips, Pops, Thomas, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey appears in this shot.) *Skips: What happened to the power? *Mordecai: I don't know! Maybe we watch the TV but it's broken. *Skips: No, Mordecai. It was the power electricity. *Rigby: Power electricity? *Pops: I don't like my power electricity has been broken off. *Benson: Don't worry, Pops. They will be powered on soon. Mordecai and Rigby Those powered off that I was watching football. *Eileen: And the Coffee Shop. *CJ: And my house. *Starla: My beautiful radio. *Audrey: My vacuum cleaner. *Thomas: Well, my electricity is still on. *Skips: Thomas, I don't think so. *Thomas: Oh, right. (The workers, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey rushed outside and gasp in horror. Pops was scared. Camera zooms in says "Electricity Land" on it. Camera zooms out showing it was King Electricity, Queen Electricity, Princess Alexis, Prince Harold, and Guards of Electricity Land laugh evilly and turned to the Park Gang.) *King Electricity: So long, suckers! (The Electricity Family and Guards of Electricity Land continuing evilly laughing and disappears. Rigby was angry.) *Rigby: GIVE IT BACK TO OUR ELECTRICITY! *Mordecai: Dude, calm down. *Benson: He's right. We're gonna to do something, fast. *Pops: Maybe we should called Don. *Thomas, Starla, and Audrey: Who's Don? *Skips: He was Rigby's brother. *Mordecai: And he always says, "Give me some sugar." That means hug. *Benson: Then it's settle then. *Rigby: Let's call him! (Mordecai and Rigby start singing "Don't Give Up" to everyone else.) *Mordecai and Rigby: *''Don't give up'' *''We can do it'' *''We have to get electricity back'' *Mordecai: *''We might defeat them'' *Rigby: *''Or say, "In your face!"'' *Mordecai and Rigby: *''Are you with us before it's too late?'' *''Don't give up!'' *''Don't give up!'' *Mordecai: *''We have a weapons to defeat'' *Rigby: *''We must to get the power back'' *Mordecai and Rigby: *''Don't give up!'' *''Don't give up!'' *''We need to kill it that bosses right now!'' *Mordecai: *''We must hurry, before it's too late'' *Rigby: *''We need electricity back, right now'' *Mordecai: *''Some losers says "So long, suckers!" *Rigby: *''We need to get the power back right now!'' *Mordecai and Rigby: *''Don't give up!'' *''Don't give up!'' *Mordecai: *''Just follow us'' *Rigby: *''With the leader'' *Mordecai: *''You won't be lost'' *Rigby: *''Or to stop!'' *Mordecai and Rigby: *''Don't give up!'' *''Don't give up!'' *''We need our electricity back!'' *Mordecai: *''We got to be quick'' *''Everybody else'' *''Benson, Skips, you do fix the cart'' *Rigby: *''Pops, Fives, Muscle Man, you do to do a gas'' *''Everybody else to do!'' *Mordecai and Rigby: *''Don't give up!'' *''Don't give up!'' *''We got to do something quick'' *''There's a storm coming us!'' *''Don't give up!'' *''Don't give up!'' *''We need to very, very, quick (x2)'' *''We need our electricity back!'' (The song finish. Don and his girlfriend came over.) *Don: Park Workers! Nice to see you! Give me some sugar! (The Park Workers, except Thomas, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey, give Don some sugar. Don looking at Thomas, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey.) *Don: Do want some sugar with me? (Thomas is first. Don hugs him. Then Starla. Don hugs her. Audrey next. Don hugs her. CJ next. Don hugs her. And finally Eileen. Don hugs her.) *Don: It's nice to meet you all. the workers Alright, before I get started, I would like to meet my girlfriend, Chloe. *Rigby: Chloe? Don, where did you get her? *Don: I found her last month. She's a fox, but with little pink in her hair. I fall in love with her. *Park workers, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey: to vomit *Chloe: Give me a kiss. (She and Don kiss. The Park workers, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey vomit in disgust.) *Park workers, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey: Aw, sick! *Don: So what brings you here? *Benson: We need your help, Don... or you can take Chloe. Our power just took by the Electricity Land. *Don: Electricity Land? *Chloe: That must be naughty thief. *Skips and Pops: Naughty thief? *Mordecai: So will you please help us? *Park Workers, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey: Please? *Chloe: Don, please don't leave me. *Don: I won't leave you, love. Alright, we can come and help yous. *Park Workers, CJ, Eileen, Starla, and Audrey: Yeah! *Rigby: Alright, we gonna split up. *Benson: He's right. We gonna split into two groups. Mordecai, CJ, Rigby, Eileen, Audrey, Don, and Chloe, you with me. The rest of to Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla you gonna following with those map if you get lost. Alright? *Mordecai: Not a problem. *Muscle Man: Let's go, ladies! WHOOOO! (Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla start doing an adventure, so Mordecai, CJ, Rigby, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe stay here before going an adventure.) *Benson: If you need go to the toilet, go do it now. *CJ: Okay. and Mordecai go to the toilet while Rigby, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe are wait outside. (The next day. Scene cut to them, again, walking to the west.) *Mordecai: Why do we have to walk to the west? *Rigby: I need water. *Benson: Don't give up, guys. We headed to ... the sign "Cowboy Gas Station". *Mordecai: Let's ask some to unknown man dude over there. (Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe walking to some dude with no legs.) *Benson: Excuse me, do you know where the Cowboy Gas Station is? *Dude with No Legs: Did you drive with your car? *Benson: No, just walking but we're thirsty. *Dude with No Legs: Oh, I get it. Umm... to Cowboy Gas Station It's already here. (Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe heard someone says, "Get out of my station, y'all!" that the cowboy got thrown out. They looked worried and head inside. While they inside, a bunch of cowboys and cowgirls yelling/arguing each others, or fight.) *Don: Err.. maybe we shouldn't do this. *Audrey: Yeah, we should go somewhere else. *Benson: Are you guys thirsty or what? *Eileen: We are getting thirsty, Benson. *CJ: Yeah, we will die if we don't get thirsty. *Benson: deeply Alright, you seven stay here while I'm going to get some a bottle of water. (Benson walk to the cowboy with broken hat, looking scared.) *Cowboy with broken hat: Can I help you, y'all? laughs *Benson: scared Uhh... tears are streaming blowing off his face Can I get some... eight bottle of water? (Everyone clusters around Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe with angry expressions, ready for a fight.) *Benson: Err... please? (Clock Transition to Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla still walking, headed to east.) *Muscle Man: I can't believe that idiots took our power away. Like Mordecai and Rigby's song "Don't Give Up" "Don't give up! Don't give up!" Blah, blah, blah. *Starla: Look, Mitch. I know the power has been cut off, but we need it to get it back before it's to late. *Skips: She's right. We have to do it, quick. *Pops: But how? *Muscle Man: Shell we check the map? *Skips: Well, if we say so. (Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla checking their map where they headed to. Thomas points the map that it says, "Khaos Loom".) *Thomas: I think we're in Khaos Loom. *Hi-Five Ghost: I never heard of Khaos Loom. *Pops: Me, too. *Skips: Where Khaos Loom? noticed that where Khaos Loom is. to sign and read it There. Khaos Loom. Let's go. *Muscle Man: worried Oh no, bro! *Starla: Don't worry, Mitch. I'm with you, now. (So Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla walking to Khaos Loom. But the camera zooms to the bottom of the sign says, "WARNING! This place is completely dangerous!" on it.) (Clock Transition to Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe are lined up, ready to fight with other cowboys and cowgirls. The cowboy with broken hat in Cowboy Gas Station walking to them.) *Cowboy with broken hat: Alright, y'all. You got 20 minutes to fight those to Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe losers from the silly old CITY! *Chloe: What? 20 minutes? What's your problem, man? *Mordecai: Yeah, how are we suppose to defeat you, dude? *Cowboy with broken hat: While you lined up, let's get into some partners, y'all. These fox are gonna go with Westley. These big raccoon are gonna go with Cowley. These human with ugly pretty dress... *Audrey: Hey! *Cowboy with broken hat: Are gonna go with Doddly. That gumball machine? Yuck! He can gonna go with Kesslar. That Muall... *Eileen: Mole! *Cowboy with broken hat: Whatever. She can gonna go with Jossley. A real life cloud, eh? Well, she can gonna go with Imman. Some small raccoon, hmm. Well, he can gonna go with Mimmy. *Rigby: No way! I don't wanna fight! *Cowboy with broken hat: AND finally, a blue jay. He can gonna go with... hmmmm.... that big guy over there. (Mordecai shivered and scared because he's about to fight with big guy. The big guy walked to Mordecai, prepare to fight.) *Mordecai: Err... can we please skip the... *Cowboy with broken hat: NO! I DON'T WANT TO STOP FIGHTING EVER AGAIN!!!! gulp Now, I've got the timer eight of good ones looking scared for 20 minutes to fight each other. When the time runs out, IF... that cowboys and cowgirls wins, I will not giving you a bottle of water, or if you eight losers win, I will give you a bottle of water. Let the fight... *Rigby: Uhh... can we skip it... *Cowboy with broken hat: BEGIN! (The cowboys and cowgirls and eight of them good ones are start to fight. Mordecai gets punched by some big guy. Rigby punched Mimmy. Benson and CJ punched Kesslar and Imman. They hi-five each other. Don, Audrey, and Chloe are trapped by Westley, Cowley, and Doddly. But Eileen rescue them and punched them. She says, "We're going to win soon about 5 minutes!" She punched Jossley. Mordecai is still fighting with the big guy, but give up. But Don took Mordecai's place and says, "You want to punched me? Well, punch me this!" And finally punched the big guy. The big guy falling over and dies. The timer runs out that it says, "Yee-Ha!" over 5 times. The cowboy with broken hat crying.) *Cowboy with broken hat: Okay, okay! You win! one box of seven water bottle to Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe Take it. Go and do your adventure. I won't do crazy again! crying (Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe cheering and hi-fives together. At night time, they are setting up for camp and ready to bed.) *Eileen: I totally like you, Rigby. his cheeks. *Audrey: Benson, you fights my hero. his cheeks. *Don: Chloe, oh, Chloe. I just found you for last month. *Chloe: I know. *Mordecai: What are you guys talking about? *CJ: Yeah, guys. We don't know what you talking about. *Rigby: We fall in love. *Benson: Me, to. *Don: Me, three. *Mordecai and CJ: Really? *Rigby, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe: Yeah! We are fall in love. (Rigby and Eileen start singing "In Love" first.) *Rigby: *''We're in love'' *''Girlfriend, we fall in love.'' *Eileen: *''In love'' *''Watching sunset at the beach.'' (Benson and Audrey start singing next.) *Benson: *''We're in love'' *''We were looking each other.'' *Audrey: *''In love'' *''You can't marry now today.'' (Don and Chloe start singing last.) *Don: *''We're in love'' *''You must find it to yourself.'' *Chloe: *''In love'' *''Like the shadows in the sky.'' (The six of them start singing each other.) *Rigby, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe: *''That what we were fall in love.'' *''In love'' *''Don't you ever break me up'' *''In love'' *''Stay we me for couple day'' *''In love'' *Eileen: *''Is so very romantic'' *Don: *''In love'' *Benson: *''We will take a break for now'' *Audrey: *''In love'' *Chloe: *''Like the moon is shines a lot'' *Rigby: *''In love *''Like the shadows in the sky'' *Eileen: *''Like the shadows in the sky'' *Don: *''Like the shadows in the sky'' *Chloe: *''Like the shadows in the sky'' *Benson: *''Like the shadows in the sky'' (Audrey finishing off singing.) *Audrey: *''Like the shadows in the sky, in love.'' (Mordecai and CJ crying with tears.) *Mordecai: Dude, that was the sad song we've ever heard. *CJ: It's so beautiful... and it's so romantic, too. *Benson: Alright, guys let's get some sleep. Partners only, if you want some love to sleep with. and Eileen first. They sleep with their blue sleeping bags. Then Mordecai and CJ. They sleep with their yellow tent. Then Don and Chloe. They sleep with their green sleeping bags. And Benson and Audrey. They sleep with their red tent. yawns Goodnight, everyone. *Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe: Goodnight, Benson/Sleep tight/Sweet dreams/etc. (So Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe are now fast asleep ready to continuing to their adventure.) (Clock Transition to Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla, walking into Khaos Loom. Muscle Man looking scared. And so was Pops. The creatures sounds, the wild animals roars, etc. There was a evil laughing, too.) *Muscle Man: Is so dark and scary. I hate scary place. *Pops: Is so creepy. I want to go home. *Skips: We can't go home yet. We have to find the power, quick. *Thomas: He's right, guys. We got to get it, fast. *Starla: Don't be scared, Mitch. *Muscle Man: Starla, gulp I don't like going on Khaos Loom. (They heard Hi-Five Ghost got caught. They turned around and gasps in horror.) *Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Thomas, and Starla: Fives! *Skips: Quick, follow him! (So Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Thomas, and Starla followed him while get caught, but stopped and gasps in horror. Hi-Five Ghost gets dropped by an evil crow and fly away with his friends.) *Hi-Five Ghost: and scared to Skips What was that? I got caught by an evil crow? gulp Muscle Man was right. This place is so scary and creepy. *Skips: Fives, calm down! You with me now. *Pops: Where are we? *Starla: I don't know. Maybe there's a bunch of crows keep laughing like evilly. *Skips: to the sign and read Hmm... it says "Crow Field". *Hi-Five Ghost: Crow Field? scared *Skips: It's okay, Fives. Pops, Muscle Man, Thomas, and Starla We're on the Crow Field. *Thomas: Crow Field? Then why all the crows has red eyes? *Skips: Because when I was young, flashback appears about Crow Field I was scared. But when I saw some crow, it can talk to me. I was runaway, but I was tripped over. I get lost in the woods. to the normal life And my parents was so worried to me. *Thomas: Oh, right. (Some crow flying on Pops' shoulder, and scares him.) *Evil Crow: Well, well, well. If it to Skips isn't it Skips, and some losers. *Skips: You better leave us alone, crow. *Evil Crow: Oh, really? Because you runaway for us? Or because your scared? Because you don't like me? evilly *Muscle Man: Is not true! Skips is the only one who is the brave, yeti, older than everyone else! *Pops: He's right! You should never, EVER, scared Skips for the whole year. *Evil Crow: Well, I better go now. *Thomas: Wait! If your an evil crow, did you transformed into your normal life? *Evil Crow: Err... I don't think so. *Skips: Then did you know where the Electricity Land is? *Evil Crow: Hmmm.... I reckon, to Stump Warrior sign, but the name didn't scene that way. *Starla: Thank you. (Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Starla walking to Stump Warrior, but an evil crow just tricked them.) *Evil Crow: Do be careful. There's a enemies are in over far away! laugh and fly away (Scene cut to Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe are still sleeping during the sunrise. But Mordecai woke up first. He stretch his arms, legs, and crack his back to walk properly. Rigby and Benson next. They stretch their arms, legs, and crack their back to walk properly. And the five of them are woken up last. They need to coffee to continued their journey.) *Benson: Good morning, everyone. *Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Audrey, Don, and Chloe: Good morning, Benson yawns *Benson: After we have some coffee, we will pack up and continued our adventure to Electricity Land. *Rigby: asleep I need more coffee. *Mordecai: asleep *CJ: My head is so sauce. *Eileen: asleep, but little droop *Don: It is 8 already? his watch, but it says, "7:43am". *Chloe: My eyes are red. *Audrey: Benson, why do we have to get up so early? *Benson: We got a lot to do. everyone else Alright, gangs. Have some coffee and then will pack up. Alright? *Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Audrey, Don, and Chloe: and moans (3 minutes later) (Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe are packing up, pack their things away, and put it in their bags.) *Benson: Alright, guys. Let's keep going. *Rigby: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! We shouldn't do walking for miles. *Benson: We have to walk, Rigby. I know it's tried, but we need to keep going. *Mordecai: Yeah, Rigby. We have to walk. *Rigby: STOP TALKING!! *CJ: Wait, hold on. Let me get this straight. Rigby, don't you want to walk because your legs are tried? Did you stretch it? *Rigby: Yeah! I did stretch it. *CJ: Did you stretch you arm? *Rigby: Yes! *CJ: Did you crack you back? *Rigby: Yes! *Mordecai: Then, you have to walk with us. *Rigby: NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO STAY HERE AND WAIT TO THE BUS! *Benson: RIGBY! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US! *CJ: Yeah! *Eileen: If you leave us behind, then we don't want to stop walking. *Don: She's right, Rigbone. You should go with us. *Chloe: We like worked out each other so we can defeat the Electricity Land. *Rigby: sad You know what? Fine! Just go! I'm going home! *Mordecai: Rigby, no! *Rigby: I have to, Mordecai! RIGHT NOW! *Mordecai: NO! Stay with us! (He and Rigby began to fight. Benson stops them.) *Benson: STOP! Both of you! Rigby, sign Look, Rigby. You have to come with us. *Rigby: No! *Benson: Come on, Rigby, let's go! It won't take to long. (Rigby looking at them, looking sad. But he can't go with them because he had enough doing an adventure.) *Rigby: NEVER!!!! crying *Mordecai: Rigby! Rigby didn't come back What are we done? *Benson: Is not our fault, Mordecai. I don't why what happened to him. *Don: Rigby didn't give me some sugar before, remember? *Mordecai: I know. But now he is. *Benson: Alright, guys. Let's just sit down and wait for Rigby to come. *Eileen: But I thought we worked out what Chloe says. *CJ: It's true, Eileen. But we just can't leave without him. *Audrey: I know, but what are we going to do? *Chloe: Guys, look. I know that we want Rigby, but just you know that he was born with some... craziness. You know? Someone doesn't know. *Benson: You're right, Chloe. But why? (Mordecai start singing "A Friend Gone", but shown as Rigby only.) *Mordecai: *''What are we done?'' *''We are looking sad'' *''But we need some friends just to play with.'' * (Rigby looking at the sign says, "The Park: 140 miles away". The thunder rumble and started to pour on him, sad.) *Mordecai: *''Don't you know?'' *''There's a life become'' *''Sometimes people mad or to angry.'' (A man in the car yelling at Rigby, passing him.) *Man in the car: GET OF THE ROAD, LITTLE RACCOON! (Rigby looking sad because of himself.) *Mordecai: *''A friend gone'' *''A friend gone'' *''Friend gone because of us'' *''Inside your heart of your sadness.'' *Rigby: thought I just want to make my new friends. I want my un-life. I want to change my name. I want... nothing. *Mordecai: *''A friend gone'' *''A friend gone'' (Rigby sitting next to the cactus, with his face buried in his legs, crying.) *''Let it go happiness'' *''Don't you ever cry'' *''I'm believing you'' (Mordecai finishing off his singing.) *''A friend... gone.'' (Back to Mordecai, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe.) *Benson: Don't worry, Mordecai. We'll get Rigby back. *Mordecai: But how? *Benson: Maybe Rigby says there's a bus coming to us. *CJ: to the bus Look, there's a bus coming! (A bus appears and Mordecai, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Audrey, Don, and Chloe get onto a bus and put their bags at the bus shelf and sit down on their different seats.) *Bus driver: Where you seven headed to? *Benson: One friend is gone, so can you drive us to Electricity Land? *Bus driver: WHAT?!! Alright, alright. I can take you. I can take you! (The bus door closes and the bus drives away.) Category:Transcripts